


Eyes full of stars

by Sashaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (even if I didn't specify), Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fix-it fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I give up on all stereotypes that I have about certain characters, Temporary Character Death, but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The galaxy is dreaming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed!
> 
> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

The galaxy is dreaming… 

No. It isn’t true. 

It’s Stiles that dreams and the galaxy just wraps around her mind. It sings a soft lullaby into her ears and Stiles feels powerful. Peaceful. Unbreakable. 

Stiles can feel everything around her. She can feel the power pulsing underneath the ground, steady like a blood pumping in veins. She can hear wind dancing in the tallest trees and playing catch with a lost leaf. 

The galaxy is dreaming, is sharing with her and Stiles’ lungs are full. 

“Stiles?” Scott’s voice is coming from beside her and she can hear his heartbeat. She can taste his worry on her tongue. 

Stiles can feel the interest, curiosity spiking and she doesn’t have to guess from whom it was coming. 

“Stiles, it’s time to come back” Lydia’s voice is steady, firm. Stiles frowns. She has always associated Lydia with softness, carefulness. 

Well, she was wrong.

Stiles opens her eyes and a gasp leaves her lips. 

The galaxy is still dreaming and the world is a beautiful mess of colorful lights. Stiles’ eyes slide from corner to corner, watching the non-existent butterflies dance around her friends. 

“You’re starting to freak me out” Isaac says and it’s half-teasing, half-serious. It brings her back from… she doesn’t know where she was. But it was far away and good and… she misses it already.

“I’m fine” Stiles says finally. Her voice breaks like she hasn’t used it in a long time. 

Allison snorts. It’s a nice sound, cute but also not very lady-like. It makes Stiles smiles and somehow her heart aches. 

She’s crying and she doesn’t know why. She just knows that this, this all? It didn’t exist few seconds ago and Stiles’ not sure if she wants to know what happened.

She doesn’t want to know what she did. 

“Hey, hey!” Scott is in front of her and she presses closely to him. Stiles feels like she got something precious, something she lost and couldn’t never get back. “You’re okay. You’re here”

“What happened?” Stiles asks. She wants someone else to answer. Scott will lie to her, she knows this. She wants, needs the truth right now.

“You died” Isaac says. She expects him to break down, she’s always thought that he was the most fragile of them.

She’s wrong again and she doesn’t mind.

Isaac stands straight and Stiles can smell his worry and distress. The emotions are so strong that she doesn’t have to be a werewolf to smell them. He doesn’t crumble, doesn’t run away. Isaac doesn’t come for comfort and Stiles knows she owes him an apology. 

“How?”

“It’s a question to you, really” Peter speaks for the first time. Stiles can feel his anger, his hurt. There’s a cloud of _how could you_ hanging around him. 

No-one flinches away from him and no-one pushes him away.

Something changed and Stiles can’t say she regrets it. 

“I…” Stiles frowns and pulls away from Scott. She doesn’t remember and tells them that.

“We found you here, lying on the floor. Without a pulse” Peter is bitter and he doesn’t hide it. “You were dead, Stiles. Do you understand that?” he’s losing his temper and Stiles walks to him.

“I got that, thanks” she stares at him with determination and defiance. “I… I did something. Something good and… the galaxy is dreaming, you know? It’s dreaming with me. I had to do… that” 

She expects them to look at her like she lost her mind and she probably did. But Peter. Peter is looking at her like he gets her and he doesn’t care. 

He pulls her into his arms and presses his face between her neck and shoulder. Stiles caresses his back slowly, comforting him.

“I won’t say I’m sorry” she says and everyone in the room is watching them. She feels their careful eyes on her back. “Even if I don’t know what I did. But…” she pulls away to look Peter in the eyes. They’re blue, electric blue. “But I’m sorry you had to find me”

Peter closes his eyes and smirks. It’s sad, bitter, resigned. 

“Idiot” he tells her and Stiles smiles. 

She presses her forehead to his and closes her eyes.

“You still love me”

Peter hums and doesn’t say anything. 

Still, Stiles knows the truth.


End file.
